


Confessions in Ink

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [29]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cute, Evie it too lowkey, F/F, First Meetings, Fluffy, mal is a disaster, might make a part 2 idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Evie is celebrating and Mal is the girl for the job.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Confessions in Ink

Mal looked up when the bell sounded over her door. This was...not her average customer. Still, money is money and it looked like this girl had a lot of it. “Welcome to the Ink Dragon. What can I do for you?”

She was greeted with a dazzling smile as the girl strode over to the counter. "Hi! Do you do walk-ins?"

"No. I don't like being liable for other people's bad decisions so I work by appointment only. Do you want to make one?"

Her smile diminished some but it was barely noticeable. "Yeah, that sounds smart. I guess I still need to figure out what I want anyway…." She pulled out a small sketchbook and flipped to a page titled  _ Tattoo Ideas _ . It was very crowded and had way fewer inspirational quotes than Mal had been expecting.

"Well, I'm guessing this your first time so I'd stick with something small and simple like…." Her eyes darted over the page and settled on a small design, a heart wearing a crown and what looked like a date underneath. "That would work. Do you know where you want it to go?"

The girl nodded and pointed to the inside of her right wrist. "I thought this would work. It's a reminder so that seemed like a good place for it."

Mal knew the feeling. "Well, it's small so it won't take too long. I could probably fit you in later today?" She had just enough time before closing. 

And the smile was back full force and Mal was reminded that she was definitely not straight. "Great! Put me down and I'll swing by later! Oh, my name's Evie, by the way."

"Cool, I'm Mal. So, Evie for 8:30. See you then…." Evie left and Mal returned to her lunch. Or, tried to at least.  _ Why are girls so pretty??? _

\--------

Evie walked back into the shop exactly on time. She smiled at Mal while she finished up with her current client and sat in the small waiting area. 

This was a big move for her. It was officially one year to the date of her moving away from her mother's influence and starting her own life. One year to the date of her starting her own business. One year to the date she stopped lying to herself about who she was. It was a good reason to celebrate.

Once Mal was finished with her current customer, she called Evie over to the chair and got her materials together. "So I'm going to start with a stencil and then I'll do the line work before the colors. Does all that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect.” Evie sat back and let Mal get to work. It hurt a little more than she thought it would but that didn’t dampen her enthusiasm in the slightest. Still, it hurt. “Is it okay if I talk to you? Just to keep my mind off the whole...yaknow….”

Mal nodded, still concentrating on getting the linework right. “Sure. Better than the silence anyway.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and started talking about her fashion business. Well, it was just a seamstress shop at the moment but she had high hopes for having her own label someday. While she talked, her eyes kept gliding between Mal and her ink. It was fascinating to watch her work, her passion clear on her face. Ink was her life as much as designing was Evie’s. She got so distracted she was trailing off in her stories and had to keep doubling back to keep the narrative intact. “And that’s when I finally left home. Mother was furious of course but I was financially independent so she couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Sounds like my mom,” Mal commented. “She hates that I run this place. Then again, she would’ve hated anything that wasn’t following ‘The Family Legacy’.”

Evie giggled at her overly dramatic tone. “Yep, that sounds like her. If I wasn’t her perfect daughter, I was a complete failure. And that was before I came out to her….” It suddenly occurred to her that maybe she shouldn’t bare that kind of information to a stranger.

Mal smiled and lifted her arm, showing off her Bi Pride Flag tattoo. “Don’t you love it when trauma influences body art?”

Evie giggled again, shaking her head slightly. “It’s awesome.”

As Mal promised, they finished before closing time. She carefully bandaged Evie’s arm and gave her a list of care instructions. “I’d like to set up a follow up appointment just to make sure everything’s going smoothly. As long as you take care of it it should be fine but ink can be tricky.”

“Of course.” Evie was more than a little excited to be seeing Mal again so quickly, even if she knew she would’ve been back for a new tattoo anyhow. With her appointment made, she skipped out into the street, feeling like she was living her best life.


End file.
